


Addio al celibato in arena

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: OK il prompt è giusto! [2]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Het, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: «Mi hai cacciato in un guaio! Come faccio ad esaudire la richiesta di Mahka? Non ne sono capace!» sbottò l'ex Capoguerra, allargando le enormi braccia nell'impeto del momento.  Al di sotto del copricapo da lupo di Rehgar sbocciò un ghigno ben visibile. Accorciò di nuovo la distanza che li separava e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo con fare consolatorio e rassicurante insieme.  «Non devi preoccuparti, Thrall. Ci penso io! Daremo fondo alle riserve delle locande di tutta Orgrimmar! Vedrai, sarà fantastico».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Olio_ per il piatto "Manzo Kobe con patate arrosto" per [OK, IL PROMPT È GIUSTO!](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/106503.html) @ [MariDiChallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Timeline:** Ambientata dopo l'espansione "Warlords of Draenor".  
>  **Wordcount:** 6791 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dopo la guerra su Draenor contro l'Orda si Ferro, Thrall aveva qualche piccolo problema a riadattarsi alla semplice quotidianità della vita nel Maelstrom. Officiare rituali per guarire Azeroth - ancora fortemente danneggiato dal Cataclisma - e vivere alla giornata insieme con gli altri sciamani del Circolo della Terra era così lontano da ciò che aveva vissuto su Draenor che faticava a riabituarsi. Per fortuna Aggra aveva una maggiore adattabilità di lui e lo aiutava al meglio delle sue possibilità.   
Thrall era intento a meditare su uno sperone di roccia abbastanza isolato, gli occhi chiusi e le gambe incrociate. Si stava riposando un po' dopo un lungo rito officiato insieme a Nobundo ed altri. Non era solito meditare quando era stanco, quella era più che altro un'abitudine di sua moglie, ma da quando era tornato da Draenor aveva avuto spesso bisogno di rimanere da solo e quello era un ottimo metodo anche per rilassarsi.   
Era immerso nella quieta concentrazione, cullato dal rumore del vento e del gorgo d'acqua dal quale si accedeva a Rocciafonda, quando giunse un rumore diverso alle sue orecchie. Erano dei passi in avvicinamento.   
Thrall non si mosse. Rimase in paziente attesa che il nuovo venuto si identificasse.   
Si aspettava che fosse Rehgar, che solitamente veniva incaricato di andare a chiamarlo per i pasti quando si allontanava dal resto del Circolo della Terra. Sembrava divertirsi ad andare a disturbarlo e Thrall non aveva niente da ridire in merito: l'ex gladiatore gli stava particolarmente simpatico.   
«Go'el...».   
La voce non era quella di Rehgar - che oltretutto non l'aveva mai chiamato col suo nome "da Orco", preferendo sempre ad esso il suo nome "da schiavo" - e non era nemmeno maschile. Era di una femmina.   
Thrall aprì gli occhi e si alzò in piedi, voltandosi a fronteggiare colei che lo aveva raggiunto.   
Si trattava di un'Orchessa che solitamente non trascorreva molto tempo in sua compagnia, ma si conoscevano un po' tutti nel Maelstrom. Era una sciamana che aveva prestato a lungo servizio nelle Savane per cercare di guarire la terra squarciata che le aveva divise in due parti distinte. Se non andava errato, si chiamava Mahka.   
«C'è qualcosa che non va?» domandò Thrall gentilmente, avvicinandosi a lei.   
Mahka sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli azzurri dell'Orco e disse: «Mi dispiace disturbarti, ma... vorrei chiederti un favore».   
Distolse momentaneamente lo sguardo, a disagio, poi riprese: «Ecco... ehm... io e Mankrik ci sposeremo presto».   
«Oh, è... una bella notizia. Congratulazioni!» esclamò lo sciamano, poggiandole con fare affettuoso una grande mano sulla spalla.   
Conosceva Mankrik. Gliene aveva parlato Saurfang quando era ancora Capoguerra. Era l'Orco che vagava per le Savane a cacciare Verrospino per vendicare la morte di sua moglie da anni.   
Era contento che avesse finalmente trovato un po' di pace.   
«E...» riprese Mahka con voce leggermente tremante per l'imbarazzo «Vorrei che fossi tu ad officiare la cerimonia... qui nel Maelstrom».   
Thrall sbatté le palpebre ed aprì la bocca senza riuscire a dire niente per alcuni secondi; poi esclamò: «Io? Vuoi davvero che sia io a sposarvi?»   
Si sentiva profondamente onorato dalla richiesta. Aveva assistito a molti matrimoni ad Orgrimmar in qualità di Capoguerra, ma a celebrarli era stato il suo sciamano - nonché fidato consigliere e amico - Eitrigg.   
In effetti al tempo non era stato un vero e proprio sciamano, ma adesso che lo era - e che era anche il capo del Circolo della Terra - non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi così tanto di una simile richiesta.   
«Ma certo! Ne sarò felice!» rispose, chinando appena la testa come per inchinarsi alla sua gentilezza.   
Mahka sorrise sollevata.   
«Significa così tanto per noi, davvero» asserì.   
Thrall le sorrise, incapace di reagire in maniera diversa. Mahka continuò a rimanere lì ferma davanti a lui, ancora fortemente a disagio. La cosa gli suggerì che non fosse tutto lì.   
«C'è... qualche altra cosa che vorresti chiedermi?» insistette l'Orco con gentilezza.   
In quel preciso momento Rehgar si avvicinò a passo sostenuto ai due: era stato spedito da Aggra a cercare suo marito per la cena. Aveva perlustrato tutto il Maelstrom prima di arrivare lì.   
Avrebbe gridato per annunciarsi e richiamare l'attenzione se non avesse visto che l'ex Capoguerra era in compagnia.   
Non conosceva Mahka, ma ciò non gli impedì di sentirsi in dovere di origliare la loro conversazione. Gli piaceva mettere il naso ovunque. Rimase fermo a qualche metro di distanza, non così vicino da essere notato - i due erano troppo impegnati a parlare per vederlo - ma non troppo da non riuscire a sentire cosa si stavano dicendo.   
«In realtà... sì» ammise l'Orchessa «Riguardo a Mankrik».   
Fece una breve pausa e poi riprese a parlare: «So che non lo conosci e che... non siamo in rapporti così amichevoli da...».   
«Mahka...» la riprese in tono di bonario rimprovero Thrall, scoccandole un'occhiata impaziente «Chiedimelo».   
La sciamana sospirò e annuì brevemente.   
«Mankrik è sempre stato solo da quando Olgra è morta e vorrei che prima del matrimonio passasse una bella serata in compagnia... prima del matrimonio» Mahka stirò le labbra in un tenue sorriso colmo d'imbarazzo «Sono riuscita a curare il suo cuore infranto ma non posso essere la sua compagna ed essere anche sua amica. Insomma... credo che gli farebbe bene fare amicizia... con altri maschi».   
Non era difficile intuire dove volesse andare a parare, ma Thrall non sapeva cosa risponderle. Lui non era esattamente l'Orco migliore per socializzare: benché avesse avuto molti amici nella sua vita, non aveva fatto molte delle cose che normalmente tra amici si facevano. Come Capoguerra era praticamente impossibile riuscire ad uscire dal Mastio Grommash e comportarsi come un Orco qualsiasi. Come sciamano invece, non aveva avuto molto tempo libero da dedicare alle amicizie. Dopo il matrimonio, aveva passato gran parte del tempo che non aveva speso combattendo per la salvezza di Azeroth insieme ad Aggra.   
«Erhm...» esordì, ma non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro: Rehgar arrivò all'improvviso e gli si affiancò, afferrandolo con un braccio per le spalle e stringendolo a sé.   
«Non preoccuparti! Il tuo Mankrik passerà la serata più bella della sua vita!» promise a voce alta.   
Thrall non ebbe la forza di contraddirlo né di arrabbiarsi per la sua intromissione, non vedendo l'espressione di Mahka distendersi davvero per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato a parlare. Non poteva dirle di non essere in grado di soddisfare anche quella sua richiesta.   
«Grazie! Grazie infinite ad entrambi!» esclamò con una punta di commozione nella voce, prima di andarsene quasi correndo.   
Thrall rimase a fissare attonito il punto in cui si trovava la sciamana fino a pochi istanti prima. Ci volle la vigorosa scrollata di Rehgar per farlo riprendere.   
«Andiamo, Thrall! Aggra mi ha mandato a prenderti per la cena e lo sai meglio di me quanto si arrabbia se qualcuno arriva tardi!» esclamò Earthfury col suo consueto tono di voce più alto della media.   
L'ex Capoguerra scosse la testa e se lo scrollò di dosso con un gesto brusco.   
«Che ti è saltato in mente, Rehgar?!» brontolò stizzito.   
L'ex gladiatore scrollò con disinvoltura le larghe spalle curve.   
«Non mi ringrazi? Avessi visto la tua faccia quando ti ha chiesto di uscire a divertirti!» rise di gusto - pur non avendo l'intenzione di prenderlo seriamente in giro - e gli affibbiò una poderosa pacca in mezzo alla schiena.   
Thrall barcollò leggermente in avanti per il colpo inatteso e grugnì irritato.   
«Mi hai cacciato in un guaio! Come faccio ad esaudire la richiesta di Mahka? Non ne sono capace!» sbottò l'ex Capoguerra, allargando le enormi braccia nell'impeto del momento.   
Al di sotto del copricapo da lupo di Rehgar sbocciò un ghigno ben visibile. Accorciò di nuovo la distanza che li separava e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo con fare consolatorio e rassicurante insieme.   
«Non devi preoccuparti, Thrall. Ci penso io! Daremo fondo alle riserve delle locande di tutta Orgrimmar! Vedrai, sarà fantastico».   
Go'el lo guardò con occhi sbarrati: chissà perché ma quelle parole non gli facevano presagire niente di buono all'orizzonte. 

Orgrimmar non era cambiata molto da quando l'aveva vista l'ultima volta, durante l'assedio per catturare Garrosh. Gli edifici erano ancora per la maggior parte in ferro e irti di spuntoni del medesimo materiale. Di legno ce n'era davvero poco. Non si sarebbe mai abituato a quel tipo di ambiente, non dopo tutti gli anni che aveva trascorso nella "vecchia" Orgrimmar.   
Lo sguardo di Thrall vagò per i tetti fino a soffermarsi sull'imponente struttura del Mastio Grommash, che l'ormai defunto figlio dell'Orco del quale l'edificio portava il nome aveva spostato nella Valle della Forza. Un velo di tristezza gli oscurò lo sguardo per un momento, prima che la voce roca ma forte di Rehgar lo raggiungesse.   
«Quell'Orco non doveva già essere qui?».   
L'ex gladiatore se l'era presa comoda per scendere dalla viverna che l'aveva trasportato fin laggiù dal Maelstrom. Si fermò sul ciglio dell'altopiano che sovrastava lungo un fianco l'intera gola che ospitava la capitale dell'Orda, poco distante dal compagno di viaggio.   
«Mahka ha detto che l'avremmo trovato in città, forse è già alla taverna» ipotizzò Thrall, girandosi verso l'amico.   
«Orgrimmar è cambiata molto da quando l'ho vista l'ultima volta» commentò l'ex gladiatore con una punta di amarezza nel tono.   
I due Orchi si scambiarono una lunga occhiata, poi Thrall disse: «Andiamo a cercarlo...».   
«Fai strada tu, io non ho idea di come orientarmi in questa nuova Orgrimmar» obiettò Rehgar stringendosi nelle ampie spalle.   
Per l'occasione avevano optato per abiti piuttosto informali: tuniche semplici, simili a quella da novizio che Thrall aveva messo a Nagrand per il suo rito di passaggio con Aggra, senza spallacci puntuti o appariscenti, né tantomeno armi. Rehgar aveva rinunciato ai suoi spallacci a forma di lupo e alla tunica fatta da gambali simili ad una gonna e una bardatura sostenuta da catene intrecciate sulla schiena. Aveva tenuto solo il suo copricapo, dal quale non si separava praticamente mai.   
Nel voltarsi, i due si trovarono davanti ad un Orco con una unica piccola coda di capelli scuri alta sul cranio pelato e con addosso solo dei semplici pantaloni di cuoio. Il torace nudo era solcato di vecchie cicatrici come ricordo delle numerose battaglie che aveva combattuto durante la sua vita. Il contegno non era esattamente quello del guerriero veterano: il suo sguardo era rivolto a Thrall e nell'espressione sul suo viso c'era un misto di reverenza e imbarazzo.   
«Capoguerra Thrall...» borbottò a mezza voce, inchinandosi leggermente dinanzi a lui. Era palese che nutrisse un profondo rispetto nei confronti dello sciamano.   
Il diretto interessato sbatté le palpebre con stupore e gli si avvicinò, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla nuda.   
«Non sono più il Capoguerra, non è necessario essere così formali» esclamò Thrall, cercando di mantenere un tono quanto più gioviale possibile nonostante lui stesso si sentisse imbarazzato quasi quanto l'Orco che aveva davanti «Tu devi essere Mankrik» soggiunse.   
Il guerriero assentì con un breve cenno del capo.   
«Sì, mio signore» rimarcò Mankrik.   
Il disagio di Thrall crebbe ulteriormente. Era in momenti come quello che detestava l'interazione con coloro che ancora lo vedevano solo come il Capoguerra dell'Orda. Non sapendo come altro sistemare la situazione, disse: «Niente titoli, Mankrik, ti prego. Chiamami semplicemente Go'el».   
«Andiamo! Lascia che ti chiami "Thrall", è molto più facile per tutti!» s'intromise Rehgar, guadagnandosi il fianco dell'amico con poche lunghe falcate «Congratulazioni per il matrimonio, Mankrik! La tua compagna è davvero bella!».   
All'ultima affermazione seguì una risata che lasciava presupporre pensieri tutt'altro che casti. L'ex Capoguerra invidiava un po' il suo disinvolto cameratismo anche con chi non conosceva.   
Mankrik increspò a malapena le labbra in un sorriso teso. Thrall un po' lo capiva e condivideva anche il suo disagio; tuttavia, si sforzò di essere il più espansivo possibile e disse: «Lui è Rehgar Earthfury, un altro sciamano del Circolo della Terra».   
La presentazione servì a rassicurare un poco Mankrik, che parve rilassarsi leggermente nonostante la situazione fosse ben lungi dal metterlo a suo completo agio. D'altro canto, anche per Thrall era così. L'unico ad essere sereno e tranquillo in tutto ciò era solamente Rehgar.   
«Cosa stiamo aspettando ancora? Andiamo in taverna!» esclamò quest'ultimo, battendo una poderosa pacca sulla spalla di Mankrik.   
Il terzetto si mosse in direzione di uno degli ascensori che portavano all'interno della gola che accoglieva Orgrimmar. Il sole era ormai prossimo a sparire oltre il limite estremo dell'orizzonte. Dal livello inferiore della città non era più possibile vederlo, ma la sua luce giallo-arancio intensa era diffusa a tutto il cielo; cosicché era ancora possibile andare in giro senza fare troppo affidamento sulle fiaccole - che stavano venendo accese in quel momento.   
I Peoni e i cittadini di Orgrimmar, dopo un'altra lunga giornata di lavoro, si stavano ritirando nelle loro case o stavano recandosi alle locande - numerose e grandi date le attuali dimensioni del centro abitato. I Grunt che avevano controllato le strade durante il pomeriggio stavano dando il cambio ai compagni responsabili di mantenere l'ordine durante la notte.   
Thrall non aveva mai sperimentato cosa volesse dire fare una normale vita da Orco, però si sentì pervadere da uno strano e piacevole senso di pace nell'assistere ad un così semplice spaccato di vita quotidiana dei suoi simili.   
Rehgar passeggiava a circa un metro dietro a lui e Mankrik, guardandosi intorno ed esaminando gli edifici dall'aspetto minaccioso che li circondavano. L'ex Capoguerra percepiva un vago senso di oppressione per l'aspetto delle strutture e si chiese silenziosamente che razza di distorto senso dell'estetica possedesse Garrosh per aver ordinato di ristrutturare l'intera città in quella maniera.   
Mankrik era quello apparentemente più a proprio agio in quelle strade, ovviamente. Era quello che aveva trascorso più tempo di tutti ad Orgrimmar negli ultimi tempi; pertanto aveva avuto modo di abituarsi - o forse più semplicemente non era in grado di percepire alcuna differenza tra la vecchia e la nuova Orgrimmar. Stava piuttosto in silenzio e pareva sovrappensiero.   
Thrall non aveva molta voglia invero di spezzare il silenzio che gravava tra di loro; ciononostante, il ricordo della promessa fatta a Mahka più o meno una settimana prima e di ciò che gli aveva raccomandato sua moglie Aggra prima di partire dal Maelstrom quel pomeriggio - «Sii socievole, cuore mio, e cerca di tranquillizzare Mankrik... dopotutto, domani per lui sarà un nuovo inizio» - lo indussero a mettere al lavoro le corde vocali.   
«Immagino tu sia nervoso per domani, Mankrik» esclamò Thrall in tono misurato, cercando di non parlare a voce troppo alta. Sperava che Rehgar fosse abbastanza impegnato a riscoprire Orgrimmar per non intromettersi in maniera inopportuna, lasciando loro il tempo di instaurare un briciolo di rapporto amichevole con il loro ritmo.   
«Mahka è sempre stata gentile con me, anche mentre ero accecato dall'odio e dal desiderio di vendetta contro i Verrospino» se ne uscì Mankrik improvvisamente, parlando anche lui a bassa voce - nei limiti concessi dal suo timbro vocale maschile - «Non penso di meritarmi tanta devozione da parte sua».   
Thrall vide rivivere nell'Orco gli stessi dubbi che lui stesso aveva sperimentato con Aggra, anche se per motivi del tutto diversi.   
«Sei fortunato, hai avuto una seconda possibilità per essere felice. Non tutti possono dirsi altrettanto fortunati» gli fece presente l'ex Capoguerra.   
«Non credo di essere pronto» ammise Mankrik, grattandosi la nuca a disagio.   
«Sposarsi è un nuovo inizio» commentò Thrall con un sospiro, pensando a sua moglie «Mahka ti sarà accanto e anche se ora non ti senti pronto non importa. Non appena la vedrai domani non desidererai altro che di stare insieme a lei per sempre... te lo assicuro».   
Parlava per esperienza diretta e molto probabilmente Mankrik lo aveva capito, a giudicare dallo sguardo colmo di fiducia e gratitudine che gli rivolse.   
«Cosa state confabulando voi due?» brontolò con una punta d'allegria Rehgar, recuperando la distanza tra loro in poco tempo «Manca ancora molto alla locanda?! Sto morendo di fame!» soggiunse con una certa stizza.   
«In realtà siamo arrivati» comunicò Mankrik, fermandosi al centro del sentiero e girandosi verso un edificio situato contro la parete rocciosa.   
Dall'ingresso - privo di porta - si vedeva uno scorcio dell'ampia sala interna, ancora fortunatamente non gremita di gente fino all'inverosimile. L'odore di carne arrostita che fuoriusciva dal locale era piuttosto forte e Thrall poté giurare di aver sentito lo stomaco del suo compagno sciamano protestare per essere riempito.   
Entrarono.   
L'ex Capoguerra ringraziò gli Antenati per averlo cambiato così tanto da quando aveva messo piede l'ultima volta ad Orgrimmar. Si sforzò di camminare un poco più ingobbito e di tenere bassi gli occhi - decisamente caratteristici e inconfondibili - per passare inosservato in mezzo agli altri Orchi.   
Attraversarono la sala e raggiunsero il bancone, dietro il quale si trovava un'Orchessa intenta a svuotare un grosso barile di birra alle sue spalle per servire i Peoni e i Grunt fuori servizio seduti d'intorno a lei e ad occuparsi di un girarrosto alloggiato in un grande camino.   
Rehgar fu molto più gentile e diplomatico di quanto si sarebbe detto possibile per uno come lui. Chiese un tavolo per tre e che venisse loro servita la cena, accompagnata da un bel po' di birra - forse addirittura troppa per solamente tre persone.   
L'Orchessa non perse troppo tempo ad esaminare chi aveva dinanzi: fintantoché aveva clienti paganti, non le importava granché di chi fossero.   
I tre Orchi si sistemarono ad un tavolo piuttosto vicino al bancone, dato che era uno dei pochi rimasti liberi ed era anche l'unico un poco più distante dagli altri.   
Gli avventori erano impegnati a mangiare, bere e chiacchierare e non si avvidero della loro presenza - per fortuna.   
Presero posto e attesero pazientemente. L'Orchessa proprietaria non ci mise molto a portare loro la cena, tre piatti di carne poco cotta ma dall'odore alquanto delizioso persino per l'ex Capoguerra dell'Orda, che solitamente la mangiava soltanto ben cotta. Insieme portò anche una grossa caraffa piena di birra e dei boccali vuoti.   
«Grazie» disse gentilmente Thrall, soprassedendo ai suoi gusti "da Umano" in fatto di carne. Poteva farcela.   
La locandiera gli rivolse una fugace occhiata mentre posava i boccali; dopodiché fece per andarsene ma tornò a guardarlo con rinnovata consapevolezza.   
Rimase a bocca aperta qualche istante, attonita, poi mormorò: «C-Capog...».   
Thrall si affrettò a zittirla poggiandole l'indice sulle labbra.   
«Per favore, non chiamarmi così. Io non sono più Capoguerra... e vorrei solo godermi la cena in pace, senza _attirare l'attenzione»_ bisbigliò, sperando di suonare abbastanza implorante da essere convincente.   
Rehgar stava già masticando la sua cena con voracità, ignorando lo scambio di battute. Mankrik invece ascoltava, le spesse sopracciglia aggrottate in un'espressione che pareva piuttosto rabbiosa e diretta all'Orchessa. Quest'ultima rimase sbigottita di fronte alla richiesta fattale da Thrall e si limitò ad annuire, le guance di una tonalità di verde più scura rispetto a quella sua naturale.   
«Certo, non preoccupatevi» disse in tono accondiscendente, affrettandosi ad allontanarsi dal tavolo con aria vagamente trasognata.   
Rehgar sghignazzò mentre deglutiva un ennesimo boccone.   
«Hai fatto colpo» commentò.   
Go'el strinse le labbra e la sua faccia si fece più scura per l'imbarazzo.   
«Non dire stupidaggini» brontolò, abbassando gli occhi alla sua cena.   
Mankrik scoppiò a ridere improvvisamente, cogliendo ambedue di sorpresa. Era la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati che pareva avere una reazione del tutto naturale. Thrall lo considerò un buon segno per il prosieguo della serata.   
Tagliò un pezzetto di carne e lo portò alla bocca. L'appetito riusciva quasi a rendergliela gradevole, ma non del tutto. Si versò una generosa dose di birra e ne bevve un po' per annullare in parte il sapore della carne al sangue.   
Aggra spesso e volentieri lo prendeva in giro per la sua preferenza per la carne ben cotta. Non lo faceva con cattiveria e Thrall lo sapeva bene. Quando capitava nei paraggi, anche Rehgar si univa a lei, con modi decisamente meno delicati.   
Quella sera fortunatamente Earthfury aveva troppa fame per potersi dedicare agli scherzi: infilzava la carne e ne strappava grossi morsi senza alcun garbo, poi masticava senza nemmeno chiudere completamente la bocca. Almeno Mankrik aveva il buon gusto di mangiare a bocca chiusa.   
La locandiera tornò spesso al loro tavolo per rifornirli di birra e per servire loro altra carne. Nel farlo sovente rivolgeva occhiate interessate a Thrall, il quale - memore della battuta di Rehgar di poco prima - ogni volta sviava altrove lo sguardo. Non voleva dare all'amico altri pretesti per punzecchiarlo.   
Il silenzio iniziale cedette col consumo di birra. Persino il restio ex Capoguerra finì col diventare assai loquace, quasi quanto Earthfury, che prese a parlare a voce talmente alta che quasi sovrastava il chiasso crescente del resto del locale - che si animava sempre più con l'arrivo di altri clienti.   
La sbronza fece sì che Thrall terminasse di mangiare con più piacere di quello con cui aveva iniziato.   
Brindarono al matrimonio di Mankrik e quest'ultimo professò senza il minimo riserbo l'amore che nutriva nei confronti della sua nuova compagna. Finalmente stavano facendo ciò per cui erano giunti fin laggiù: festeggiare l'ultima notte da vedovo di Mankrik.   
Bevvero fino a non poterne più e a quel punto Thrall saldò il conto - con non poca fatica - e il terzetto uscì dalla locanda schiamazzando.   
Rehgar stava al centro e si appoggiava con le braccia ai due compagni per non barcollare e cadere. Ai suoi lati, Mankrik e Thrall stavano facendo lo stesso.   
Le fiaccole adesso erano strettamente indispensabili perché si riuscisse a vedere la strada.   
I tre Orchi ubriachi cominciarono a passeggiare per le strade della città, senza una meta. Erano come alla deriva, spinti solo dai loro stessi passi.   
Attraversarono mezza Orgrimmar, passando dalla Valle della Forza a quella della Saggezza. Passarono nei pressi dell'edificio che un tempo era stato la sede del Mastio Grommash, quando era Thrall ad essere al potere. Garrosh aveva spostato il Mastio e l'ex sede era stata trasformata in un'arena per combattimenti.   
Go'el pretese che gli altri due si fermassero con lui semplicemente bloccandosi in mezzo alla strada. I suoi occhi azzurri e leggermente umidi rimasero ancorati all'edificio che un tempo gli era stato così familiare. Pareva essere in funzione, a giudicare dai Goblin che stazionavano all'esterno e che stavano vagliando con attenzione tutti coloro che si avvicinavano alla porta.   
Thrall strattonò Rehgar per un braccio, indicando il posto con l'altra mano.   
«Andiamo lì» disse, la voce leggermente impastata.   
Mankrik si esibì in un'espressione di ebete stupore e Earthfury sbuffò sonoramente.   
«Spero ci sia da divertirsi» brontolò, spingendo l'ex Capoguerra e trascinandosi appresso il promesso sposo.   
Risalirono il sentiero fino all'entrata dell'edificio e Rehgar si piantò dinanzi ai due Goblin di guardia, intrecciando le poderose braccia sul petto largo.   
«Cosa c'è qui dentro?» domandò in tono piuttosto brusco. La sbornia sembrava averlo reso particolarmente irascibile.   
I due Goblin esaminarono dapprima lui, poi i suoi accompagnatori, e sogghignarono compiaciuti: tre Orchi così grossi e muscolosi facevano decisamente al caso loro, nonostante fossero palesemente ubriachi fradici. Per loro sarebbe stato un guadagno ancora più facile.   
Uno dei due piccoletti, quello alla destra della porta, esclamò con la sua vocetta squillante: «Combattimenti tattici a basso attrito! Volete partecipare? Le iscrizioni sono ancora aperte».   
Thrall non afferrò a pieno cosa volessero dire le sue parole e la sua espressione interrogativa rifletteva alla perfezione la cosa. Mankrik pareva assente, come se ciò che stava accadendo non lo riguardasse minimamente.   
Rehgar invece era completamente assorbito. Sogghignò sotto la maschera e gonfiò con orgoglio il torace, come per esibire i muscoli possenti. Si girò verso Thrall, ancora appoggiato a Mankrik - che dei tre era quello messo peggio - ed esclamò: «Partecipiamo! Non lo senti il richiamo dell'arena?».   
Sinceramente l'ex Capoguerra sentiva piuttosto il richiamo del suo giaciglio, caldo, accogliente e sul quale avrebbe trovato ad attenderlo sua moglie Aggra. Si guardò bene dal riferire quel pensiero all'amico: in quel momento non pareva dello stato d'animo appropriato per recepire pacificamente una simile affermazione.   
A pensarci meglio però quella sera erano lì per divertirsi e benché ormai fosse tardi per lui - che dal matrimonio non era più abituato a stare alzato a lungo - l'idea di combattere gli risultava molto meno ostica rispetto all'essere socievole ad ogni costo. In fin dei conti aveva passato buona parte della sua gioventù a fare lo schiavo gladiatore per Aedelas Blackmoore e - senza modestia - se l'era sempre cavata egregiamente.   
Fu la sbronza a renderlo più incline a cambiare idea e spingerlo a farsi avanti annuendo.   
«Ci sto! Voglio proprio vedere cosa sai ancora fare» stuzzicò Rehgar con deliberata arroganza, sollevando il mento barbuto. Negli occhi azzurri brillava una scintilla di determinazione. Si mosse per affiancarsi all'altro sciamano.   
Uno dei due Goblin riuscì a captare il colore degli occhi di Thrall grazie alla sua scarsa altezza. L'azzurro delle sue iridi era talmente inusuale per quelli della sua razza che era difficile da confondere con quello di un qualsivoglia altro Orco: era probabilmente l'unico in tutta Azeroth ad averli.   
Perse immediatamente interesse per la cosa, imputando alla scarsa illuminazione ciò che aveva visto per il semplice fatto che non reputava possibile che il grande Thrall, il più famoso Capoguerra dell'Orda, si presentasse a quell'ora della notte alla porta di un'arena di combattimento per popolani talmente ubriaco da avere a malapena l'equilibrio necessario a reggersi in piedi.   
Non poteva essere lui nella maniera più assoluta. Sicuramente aveva preso un abbaglio per la strana somiglianza fisica tra quell'Orco ubriaco e l'ex Capoguerra.   
Earthfury sghignazzò.   
«Ti faccio vedere io cosa sa fare un vero gladiatore, poppante!» ribatté a tono.   
Mankrik, privato di qualsivoglia sostegno, barcollò in avanti fino a potersi appoggiare al braccio di Thrall. Lo afferrò e si raddrizzò, per poi distaccarsene nuovamente.   
«Voglio... farlo anch'io» disse, assumendo una buffa posa impettita. Era ovvio che non volesse essere da meno dei compagni, neanche nelle sue pietose condizioni.   
Fu Rehgar stavolta a pagare per tutti e tre. Mise le monete richieste nel minuscolo palmo verde del Goblin alla sinistra della porta. Quest'ultimo sorrise scoprendo i piccoli denti aguzzi. L'altro fece un cenno a qualcuno che si trovava dall'altro lato dell'ingresso.   
Un Tauren e un Troll uscirono e presero Thrall e Rehgar con un braccio, poi insieme afferrarono Mankrik, affiancandolo per sostenerlo meglio poiché era quello meno dotato di equilibrio autonomo.   
Ai due ingaggiatori non importava la situazione di coloro che assoldavano per l'arena. L'importante era che pagassero in contanti e subito la loro iscrizione. Per il resto non erano cose di loro competenza.   
«Preparateli per l'arena, saranno i prossimi» ordinò il Goblin che aveva appena riscosso la quota d'iscrizione.   
«E non gettate i loro vestiti, non vogliamo altre lamentele» puntualizzò l'altro in tono di rimprovero.   
Le due guardie grugnirono come unico cenno di aver compreso l'avviso, quindi portarono dentro l'arena i tre nuovi combattenti.   
Thrall non oppose resistenza alle maniere brusche del Troll che lo conduceva. Stette buono e in silenzio mentre veniva scortato in una piccola sala poco illuminata dalla quale si riusciva ad accedere all'arena vera e propria.   
Le due guardie li lasciarono in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, quindi presero Thrall e Rehgar e cominciarono a spogliarli senza tanti complimenti. Mankrik, privo di qualsivoglia sostegno, cadde come un sacco di patate sul pavimento. Osservò i due compari mentre venivano spogliati e costretti ad infilare uno striminzito slip bianco simile ad un perizoma. Rise sguaiatamente delle loro sorti solo per subire lo stesso destino pochi minuti più tardi. A quel punto il trio venne cosparso da capo a piedi di uno spesso strato di olio, barbaramente rovesciato loro in cascata da alcuni barilotti.   
Thrall scivolò sulla pozza che si era formata sulla superficie levigata delle pietre sotto i suoi piedi. Nel tentativo di non cadere si aggrappò bruscamente e con forza alla spalla di Mankrik. Quest'ultimo cercò di mantenersi in piedi divaricando le gambe; tuttavia, l'olio sotto di loro era talmente tanto che i suoi sforzi furono del tutto vani e i due capitombolarono senza possibilità di salvezza. Nel processo, Thrall allungò la mano ancora libera verso Rehgar, che si trovava a poca distanza da lui, ma non riuscì a raggiungere il suo braccio. La sua mano si chiuse attorno ad una delle code di capelli brizzolati che fuoriuscivano da sotto il copricapo di pelle di lupo.   
Earthfury, sentendosi strattonare per i capelli, grugnì di dolore ma non poté fare altro che andar dietro al peso morto che lo stava inesorabilmente trascinando verso il basso.   
Caddero uno sull'altro, con Thrall che si ritrovò schiacciato sotto agli altri due. Mankrik si massaggiò il mento, che aveva sbattuto contro la scapola dell'ex Capoguerra all'impatto col pavimento, finendo con lo sbattere dolorosamente le due arcate dentali tra di loro. Rehgar masticò un'imprecazione mentre faceva leva sul braccio dell'amico per issarsi di nuovo in piedi, fallendo miseramente a causa dell'olio che li impregnava entrambi. Ricadde bocconi sul braccio di Thrall, schiacciandolo col torace.   
L'altro sciamano mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile e cercò di risollevarsi. Il Tauren e il Troll che li avevano condotti fin lì seguirono l'intera scena in silenzio, osservandoli cercare pietosamente di rialzarsi senza alcuna coordinazione e finire puntualmente ogni volta di nuovo ammassati sul pavimento. I due stavano aspettando il segnale acustico per poterli mandare in arena. Il corno non tardò a suonare, cupo ed echeggiante.   
«È l'ora vostra, cumpà» annunciò il Troll. Afferrò Mankrik con entrambe le mani, sollevandolo di peso senza apparente sforzo. Il Tauren a quel punto sollevò Rehgar e Thrall e insieme li trascinarono oltre il varco che conduceva in arena. Infine, li spinsero verso il centro di essa.   
Un coro di ovazioni provenienti dagli spalti accolse il loro ingresso. Nell'area dedicata alla lotta dei partecipanti si trovavano gli sfidanti che erano riusciti a sopravvivere ai precedenti round. Alcuni di loro non erano messi troppo bene; viceversa, altri parevano freschi come rose.   
Rehgar sollevò le robuste braccia come per accogliere gli applausi, crogiolandosi nei ricordi del suo glorioso passato di gladiatore. Era bello poter tornare a combattere come allora, seppur per poco tempo e con fin troppi anni sulle spalle. Gonfiò il petto e lanciò un grido di battaglia talmente animalesco da lasciare di stucco tutti i presenti; dopodiché caricò a testa bassa un Orco dalla corporatura possente e la pelle solcata da vecchie cicatrici che lo superava in altezza di quasi tutta la testa.   
Cozzarono violentemente tra di loro e i primi colpi scivolarono sulla pelle unta d'olio. L'avversario di Rehgar gli diede un pugno nello stomaco con tale forza da farlo arretrare di alcuni passi. Così facendo lo sciamano sdrucciolò sull'olio che ricopriva anche il pavimento, cadendo a terra.   
Thrall digrignò i denti e corrugò le sopracciglia. La familiare rabbia che lo aveva accompagnato da giovane quando duellava in arena per Blackmoore tornò ad infiammarlo; tuttavia, stavolta non era dettata dalla rassegnazione e dalla frustrazione per quello che pareva a tutti gli effetti un ineluttabile destino di sangue e schiavitù, bensì dal desiderio di andare in soccorso del suo amico.   
Spinto dall'ardente sentimento, l'ex Capoguerra si buttò a capofitto nella mischia, buttandosi sull'avversario di Rehgar mentre quest'ultimo gli faceva lo sgambetto.   
Le grida dagli spalti aumentarono e gli altri sfidanti si ritrovarono a convergere sulla temibile coppia, che era appena riuscita ad atterrare un Orco che era il doppio di entrambi.   
Mankrik, che era rimasto vicino all'ingresso, venne bersagliato da altri combattenti, più sobri di lui e decisamente più agguerriti, per il semplice fatto di essere entrato in arena insieme ai due campioni che si stavano battendo con le unghie e con i denti affrontando il grosso degli avversari ed esibendo una bravura difficile da trovare persino nei veterani di guerra.   
Negli spalti un'Orchessa si alzò in piedi coprendosi la bocca con una mano quando Mankrik incassò il primo pugno in piena faccia.   
«Per gli Antenati...» esclamò preoccupata, sporgendosi leggermente verso l'arena. Le sue amiche non la sentirono parlare, però la videro alzarsi in piedi.   
«Mahka, che ti prende?» domandò l'Orchessa seduta alla sua sinistra.   
«Certo che quei tre Orchi sono davvero intriganti» commentò un'altra sua amica, una Tauren dal pelo bianco «Adesso ha avuto un senso spendere i soldi del biglietto» soggiunse con tono leggermente malizioso.   
«Concordo con te per le due belve nella calca, ma il terzo è un po' scarso» puntualizzò un'altra Tauren, uguale in tutto e per tutto a quella che aveva appena parlato tranne per la colorazione del pelo, che nel suo caso era bianco a macchie nere.   
«Mahka ma quello non somiglia a Mank...?»   
«Assolutamente no!».   
Mahka interruppe bruscamente la sua amica Orchessa con una certa agitazione nella voce che fece insospettire le sue tre accompagnatrici.   
«Che ti prende?» domandò l'Orchessa, sbattendo perplessa le palpebre.   
«Niente» si affrettò a rispondere la sciamana, poi - certa di non essere risultata molto convincente - aggiunse: «Mi spiace per lui, che non se la sta cavando molto bene... Mankrik sarebbe stato di certo capace di gestire uno scontro del genere».   
_«Se solo fosse sobrio...»_ soggiunse tra sé e sé, stringendo le labbra come unico segnale di ulteriore preoccupazione, sperando in cuor suo di non dare nuovamente l'impressione di essere eccessivamente interessata alle sorti del misterioso sfidante.   
Per lei che lo conosceva piuttosto bene era palese che fosse ubriaco. Mankrik aveva un solido equilibrio e anche senza alcuno sforzo riusciva ad incutere un certo timore col suo portamento guerriero. La versione del suo promesso sposo che aveva dinanzi a malapena riusciva a rimanere in piedi e non era assolutamente in grado di combattere come invece avrebbe saputo fare in ben altre circostanze.   
«Hai ragione, il tuo compagno è un ottimo guerriero» esclamò la Tauren dal pelo bianco.   
«E chissà dove sarà a divertirsi con Thrall a quest'ora!» sghignazzò l'Orchessa, dando una leggera gomitata nel braccio di Mahka.   
«Be', sarà in qualche locanda a fare... uhm... sì, insomma... cose da uomini» rispose quest'ultima, tentando di sviare il discorso.   
Aveva detto loro che il suo futuro marito sarebbe andato a fare la festa di addio al celibato - o forse era più corretto dire festa d'addio all'essere vedovo, anche se suonava decisamente di cattivo gusto - insieme a Thrall solo perché erano state loro ad insistere nel volerlo sapere. Aveva anche omesso di rivelare che a loro si era unito anche Rehgar. Se fosse stato per lei avrebbe taciuto la cosa, poiché non la reputava così importante; tuttavia, adesso era più che mai felice di aver comunicato i programmi di suo marito e di aver "dimenticato" la partecipazione di Earthfury. In tal modo non c'era niente che lasciasse spazio al dubbio che i tre nuovi arrivati in arena fossero proprio loro.   
Per quanto riguardava lei personalmente, erano state le sue amiche ad organizzare quella festa di addio al nubilato.   
«Non c'è niente di meglio che andare a guardare uomini quasi nudi che si massacrano alla vigilia del matrimonio!» le aveva detto la Tauren a macchie nere a mo' di spiegazione quando Mahka aveva domandato perché volessero portarla in un posto del genere.   
In effetti c'era un certo fascino nel guardare maschi che si picchiavano alla vecchia maniera, con calci e pugni. Mahka non era solitamente incline ad apprezzare la violenza priva di valide motivazioni, ma in quel frangente trovava intrigante quell'accalcarsi di membra unte e lo scontrarsi di corpi massicci e muscolosi.   
Tornò a sedersi, sforzandosi di distogliere lo sguardo dal suo Mankrik, che era caduto velocemente privo di sensi sotto l'aggressione dei suoi nemici. Sperava con tutto il cuore che nessun colpo incassato gli avesse arrecato gravi danni.   
Thrall e Rehgar nonostante tutto erano ancora in piedi e sembrava che si stessero addirittura _divertendo_. Dopo la furia cieca mostrata inizialmente, i due sciamani avevano cominciato a cooperare in maniera più organizzata e quasi sincronica, occupandosi reciprocamente della difesa delle spalle dell'altro.   
I loro avversari cadevano, spesso senza nemmeno colpo ferire. Vedendo la bravura dei due Orchi sconosciuti e il successo che stavano riscuotendo presso il pubblico, i due Goblin addetti alle iscrizioni cominciarono a riversare contro di loro tutti i volenterosi sfidanti che riuscivano a raccogliere. Addirittura alcuni spettatori decisero di pagare un extra sul biglietto per poter scendere in campo contro di loro e misurare la propria bravura nel corpo a corpo con la complicazione dell'olio - aggiunta che mise in difficoltà più di un combattente.   
Mahka non riusciva a credere ai suoi occhi: sapeva bene - come tutti ad Azeroth del resto - che Thrall aveva avuto un passato in cui duellava in arena come gladiatore, ai tempi della schiavitù sotto gli Umani, però non immaginava che tale passato fosse ancora così saldamente radicato in lui dopo tutto quegli anni. L'impietoso trascorrere del tempo pareva non aver intaccato minimamente la sua bravura.   
Di Rehgar non sapeva molto, a parte che era stato uno schiavista e un allenatore di gladiatori, però doveva aver avuto occasione di acquisire dimestichezza con i combattimenti corpo a corpo, forse anche più di una per riuscire a resistere tanto a lungo.   
Quello che a tutti gli effetti era iniziato come un normale scontro si trasformò in una vera e propria rissa, con Thrall e Rehgar come unici obiettivi da abbattere. L'esercito di maschi urlanti che venne loro letteralmente scagliato addosso non si rivelò sufficiente e i due alla fine furono gli unici a rimanere in piedi in mezzo a tutti.   
«Bei maschi» si complimentò l'Orchessa amica di Mahka, una vena di desiderio nella sua voce. Si sporse leggermente per poterli osservare meglio mentre dal pubblico restante si levavano grida di approvazione.   
Thrall e Rehgar si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi si sorrisero con fare complice e sollevarono il braccio destro, stringendosi la mano.   
Il coro di ovazioni non si spense.   
Mahka sorrise a sua volta, impercettibilmente, compiaciuta del risultato che avevano ottenuto. Una parte di lei era ancora concentrata sul suo Mankrik e nel cuore sperava che si fosse ripreso - ovunque lo avessero condotto dopo essere svenuto - e che stesse bene. 

_«Me la sono cercata»_ rifletté Thrall tra sé mentre si preparava per officiare il matrimonio. Il suo corpo era dolorante quasi ovunque e la testa minacciava di esplodergli da un momento all'altro.   
Non ricordava molto della notte avanti, eccetto un'arena scivolosa e un sacco di nudi corpi massicci in rotta di collisione col suo.   
Aggra gli aveva raccontato di essere stata svegliata nel cuore della notte da Muln e di essere andata a prenderlo al luogo di atterraggio per le viverne malconcio, ubriaco e inzuppato di olio insieme a Rehgar e Mankrik - che avrebbero dovuto portare nel Maelstrom in vista della cerimonia di quel giorno.   
Go'el si vergognava di essersi fatto trovare in condizioni del genere da sua moglie. Del resto, quella cui doveva partecipare avrebbe dovuto essere una semplice e banale festa di addio al celibato e non una guerra di Orchi ubriachi contro chicchessia.   
Almeno le sue condizioni erano tali da permettergli di fare comunque ciò che Mahka gli aveva richiesto: a detta di Muln, Rehgar aveva riportato numerosi lividi e il post-sbornia si era fatto dolorosamente sentire in ogni senso, costringendolo a rimanersene zitto e buono nella sua capanna a dormire.   
Di Mankrik non aveva più saputo niente a parte che era stato portato da Nobundo non appena arrivato per essere medicato. Evidentemente era uscito peggio di lui e Rehgar dall'avventura della notte avanti ed un po' si sentiva in colpa per ciò, anche se in fin dei conti non gli era stato chiesto di fare da baby-sitter a Mankrik - che era un Orco adulto, più anziano di lui per giunta e perfettamente in grado di badare a se stesso. Sperava solo che Mahka non si arrabbiasse con lui per lo scarso esito della festa.   
«Go'el, sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare».   
Aggra scostò la tenda che chiudeva la loro camera da letto, separandola dal resto della capanna per concedere loro un po' di privacy ed intimità. Sorrise al marito con tenerezza, osservandolo mentre si allacciava la sua solita grossa cintura sui fianchi, chiudendo così la tunica sul petto lasciando una grossa scollatura a "V".   
«Un attimo e sono pronto» disse Thrall con un tono di voce piuttosto contenuto.   
Aggra gli si avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sull'ampia scapola.   
«Come ti senti? Ce la fai a...?»   
«Anche se non me la sentissi mi imporrei di farlo lo stesso. Ho fatto una promessa a Mahka e non ho intenzione di venire meno alla parola data per una bravata fatta per mia iniziativa» puntualizzò l'ex Capoguerra in tono fermo, guardando dritto negli occhi sua moglie.   
Quest'ultima allargò il suo sorriso e la sua espressione si scaldò d'orgoglio.   
«Questo è il mio Go'el» esclamò, sporgendosi per posargli un bacio sulle labbra.   
Thrall accettò di buon grado il contatto e la cinse con le braccia per attirarla a sé. Fu un bacio breve ma intenso e colmo di tenerezza.   
Quando si separarono, la coppia rimase unita per le mani ed intrecciò le dita, quindi si avviarono fuori della loro capanna.   
Thrall sperò in cuor suo che il futuro avesse in serbo per Mankrik e Mahka un futuro felice insieme, come quello che adesso stava vivendo lui con Aggra.


End file.
